


That's a lot of...

by brightephemera



Series: FionneNorbertTurin [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Violence, bad day, dragon mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Prompt fill, 100 words of "That's a *lot* of blood."
Series: FionneNorbertTurin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975444
Kudos: 3





	That's a lot of...

“That’s a _lot_ of blood,” observed Hawke. He lay with his back to the hollow of the dragon’s lair. “I mean, a lot a lot. Is that all mine? Seriously? No drop of dragonling blood mingling to show I put up a fight?” He yelled after the beasts who had run off around the corner. “Fuck you, too, assholes!” He looked down. “That’s probably the most of anything I’ve ever made myself in my life. Except shit. I’ve produced more shit than blood.”

Isabela rounded the corner. “Hawke! Shit, _how_?”

Norbert Hawke judged this a sensible time to pass out.


End file.
